


Marcy's poem

by Kawaii_moon_bunny



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_moon_bunny/pseuds/Kawaii_moon_bunny
Summary: How Marceline feels about her dad.
Kudos: 2





	Marcy's poem

**Author's Note:**

> (Couldn't think of a good title. Sorry.)

Daddy, Do you even notice me

Cause you've never been there

And make it seem

Like you don't even care

Can't you see the tears I cry

When im alone at night

Red is all I see

Till you come rescue me

I drown alone

And you wouldn't even care

Daddy, do you even love me?

Cause i wish you would pat my head

And tuck me into bed

Daddy, why is the world so grey?

Did you make it that way

I only see the world so black

From the way you wanna act

Can't you see i'm lonely

And cut myself to sleep

Do you even know I exist?

If you do,

can't you see me upset

Daddy,I'm gone now

From the bottom of a well

For your little girls gone

Replaced with a rocker gal


End file.
